


Why...? That's why...

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spectre Saren is sent to Noveria to solve a mercenary problem. Benezia doesn't like it at all. She prefers a non-violent solution.
Relationships: Saren Arterius/Benezia





	Why...? That's why...

**Author's Note:**

> After I started the Mass effect trilogy again, I asked myself a question. Why does an intelligent woman like Benezia take such a risk? Then an idea came to me. What if she had already been successful with her tactics?

Sighing, she looked at the data. None of this looked good. The Council had sent a Spectre to Noveria. Just this Spectre. Well at least there were no humans here. She would have managed that on her own. These mercenaries could certainly be talked to. Of course it was a difficult situation. But this Turian would probably solve that by force. Many lives would be lost. Of course she was worried about the safety of the employees. Her thoughts went in circles. That would not get her any further. How often had she heard, she thought too much. She probably did, but she was simple. Always looking for an intelligent solution. A peaceful solution. This would become almost impossible with this Spectre, but perhaps not impossible. She just had to try. She briefly looked at the data again before going to her personal quarters. She took off her beloved yellow dress and slipped into a white one. Her favorite color out there would attract too much attention. No matter what the Spectre said, she would accompany him and brake him. She just came back to her office when the door opened and the Turian appeared. She hadn't known he was a naked face.

"Saren, I suppose. I am..."

"I will solve the problem. The rest doesn't interest me. I just need a shuttle."

So the data had not lied. He was so rude as described. With a nod she meant to follow him. She took him to the shuttle and sat down on the copilot seat. The Turian's disbelieving gaze made her smile. 

"I work alone."

"Good. I'll come anyway."

"No."

"Try to stop me."

He growled up darkly, but then started. How was she supposed to get to this guy? There had to be a way. Any one. They flew over the area and he did some scans. In any case, he left nothing to chance. But then she heard a hissing noise. The shuttle was hit. They crashed. Quickly the Asari built a biotic field around them both. The impact was hard and she briefly lost consciousness.  
When the woman opened her eyes again, all she saw was snow. In the shuttle a huge hole gaped and the wind blew the white flakes in. She laboriously stood up and closed the cockpit door. She examined the Turian. He was still alive. He had a deep wound on his arm. So she tore a piece out of her skirt and bandaged it. She controlled the systems. Everything had failed. Suddenly the man stirred.

"We are still alive."

"Yes. But I'm afraid not for long."

"We'll see about that."

Annoyed, she twisted her eyes and sat down again. She let him check everything again himself. Maybe he could repair something. According to the sounds he emitted, this was not the case. Would have been too nice. She followed him mutely as he went outside. Only with difficulty could the Asari suppress a giggle. The Turian had stepped into the snow and sunken up to his chest. Alone he would never get into the shuttle again. Prompted, she held out his hand and helped him up again. He picked up a few things and went back into the cockpit. Here they were at least sheltered from the wind. Interested she watched his work. He built snowshoes? Very clever, she had to let him have that.

"They're too small."

"What?"

"They're too small for your weight."

"What do you know about it?"

"Simple physics."

He continued nevertheless unswervingly. It was already dawning when he was finished and started a new experiment. As predicted by her, he sank again. Smiling she looked down at the Turian.

"Don't grin like that. Better help me."

"Say please."

"What?"

"You already understood me. Say please."

"You're crazy! The stupid bitch!"

"Then don't."

With it she turned around and went back into the cockpit.

"Wait. Hey, wait. Please!"

The Asari turned around and helped the Turian out of the snow again. Now she booked that as a small success. Today they couldn't leave. It would only get colder. Apparently the Turian came to the same conclusion. In the cockpit it was cold. Very cold, but still warmer than outside. She closed her eyes. 

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"You're not wearing armor. You don't get warmed."

"Biotic. If you know how to use it correctly, it warms you." 

"Like a coat?"

"Something like that. My body is surrounded by a weak field. So the body heat is preserved. The thin layer of air heats up more and more."

"And you can keep that up all the time?"

"Yes. I have enough practice."

"And does Biotic get us out of here, too?"

"We could lead them into the ground and build ourselves snowshoes."

"And why didn't you say so until now?"

"I can do that. You don't seem to be, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to build some for yourself."

"I..."

He fell into silence. Apparently he hadn't even thought of it. Now the only question was whether the Spectre was capable of it. They would probably find out after sunrise. The Asari made herself as small as possible on the seat and peered out. He was definitely not a great speaker. But so she was able to make a plan for herself in peace. Somehow she had to get him through the snow. 

"You can sleep."

"Wake me when you're tired."

"I do not get tired so fast."

"Whatever you mean."

The Asari closed her eyes. To discuss with him now would be pointless. He was simply stubborn. After all, she had already had two successes. That had to be enough for one day. If she pushed it too far, he would reject everything that came from her.  
The next time she opened her eyes it was light again. Saren seemed to be in a hurry. He had to be pulled back into the shuttle three times before he had his biotic under control. Then he stomped ahead. She just followed him. He slowly began to sink in. Apparently his concentration faded. So she simply took the lead and looked for places where the snow was not quite so deep. They had been running for several hours now. She saw a small cave and headed towards it. Delightfully she breathed a sigh of relief when she had solid ground under her feet. Here they could rest for a while. 

"If we go north, we reach the mercenary camp in two hours. If we go west, we'll arrive back at our starting point in four hours."

"To the north."

"Shouldn't we first gather in peace and consider a new tactic?"

"No."

"Good..."

She walked towards Saren and opened the improvised bandage. Again she tore a piece out of her dress and put on a new bandage. His gaze was slightly confused. The Asari continued her work until she was satisfied. Although the wound had stopped bleeding, she didn't want to take any risks.

"Thank you."

That was the next success. She just nodded and sat down next to him on the rocks. She waited patiently until he got up and took the lead again. 

"Why did you come with me?"

"Maybe I can negotiate with them."

"One cannot negotiate with such a pack."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No. I know it."

"I don't think so."

"What a miracle..."

"You do things for a reason. If I understand these reasons, then maybe I can convince my counterpart."

"My weapon is very convincing."

"And you just kill like that?"

"No, my rule is, I never kill without a reason."

And your second rule is, "There's always a reason?"

"I like that."

"Violence doesn't get us any further."

"It's a clean solution."

"But the problem doesn't end there."

"If my opponent lies dead at my feet, it's over."

"What if your opponent only does that to take care of his family?"

"He has chosen the path. It's not my problem".

"And the children?"

"If they find me, they can try to take revenge."

"Quite great. At some point you will hear such honourable sentences as: This was revenge for the retaliation of our counterstrike."

"That's the way the world is, Asari."

"It's not, Turian. You only make it so easy for yourself."

"Easy?"

"Yes, easy. Coexistence is much more difficult, but brings much more."

"And what does this utopia bring you?"

"Knowledge, peace, life. Choose something. All things that you will never achieve."

Angrily she overtook him and went ahead. He was more narrow-minded than she thought. At some point her hand was grabbed and she was roughly pulled behind a snowdrift. They had apparently found the camp. Carefully she peered over the obstacle. They didn't seem to expect an attack. Lightly she pulled away the hand that the Spectre was still holding. 

"I'll take a look. You wait here."

She just nodded and looked at the man briefly. The Asari sat cross-legged and began to meditate. If she wanted to talk to these people, she needed a clear mind. Any emotions were not conducive. Far away she heard shots. How naive had she been? She had really believed he would just scout the camp. As fast as she could she ran to the camp. Of course she came too late. Only a small group was still alive. Her eyes widened in shock. They were almost children. Instinctively she threw herself between the Turians and his goals. A shot bored itself into her shoulder. Her purple blood colored her dress. There was nothing left of the once radiant white.

"Benezia! Go to the side."

"No!"

"Damn it! Step aside!"

"NO!"

She looked back at the six huddled together figures. She had thrown away their weapons. With a nod she told them to disappear. The whole time she blocked the Spectre's way. Only when the ship had lifted off did she step aside. The Turian had put the weapon away and came running towards her.

"Are you fucking stupid?"

"No. I just stand by my ideals."

"And for that you put yourself in danger?"

"Yes."

She became something dizzy. Saren lifted her up and carried her to one of the accommodations. He searched the cupboards at the hedge table. Benezia pulled down the straps of her dress and looked at the wound. The Turian ran outside. It was a clean shot through. Nothing life-threatening. She searched the cupboards and found the needle and thread. So she sat down in front of a mirror and began to sew the wound edges. The Spectre came back.

"No medigel."

"I'll survive."

"A storm is coming. We have a shuttle, but we can't take off."

"Then we wait."

"You need a doctor."

"Yes. But not immediately. I keep a scar back. Not tragic."

"You're harder than I thought."

"Can you sew up the wound?"

Silently he took the instruments and began to sew her wound. Again and again she flinched briefly. But she did not whimper. No sound came over her lips. Warm hands touched her naked breasts. Asking she looked at the man in the mirror. Had that been an oversight? Saren lowered his gaze. Embarrassment? Shame? Insecurity? Which of these was it? 

"Your skin is quite cold."

She stood up and went into the corner of the room. There was a bed. Benezia dropped the unsightly remains of her dress and wrapped herself in the blanket. Only Turians and Salarians had been here. So she wouldn't find anything to wear. Now she sat down on the soft surface. They would probably wait a few hours here. Then she could make herself a bit comfortable. The Turian sat down finally beside her.

"I don't understand you."

"What do you not understand?"

"You come with me, unarmed."

"On the one hand I am a very strong biotician and on the other hand I wanted to talk to them."

"You are naive. You let yourself be blackmailed."

"No. I make them an offer."

"You offer them credits."

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"There will always be new mercenaries. More and more and more often."

"So far it hasn't happened and I've saved many lives."

"That's just bullshit."

"And yet I could stop you from killing everyone."

"You left me no choice."

"You could have just shot me."

"That..."

"What? It didn't occur to you?"

"No. Is there nothing that would make you fight?"

"I am fighting after all. Only different from you."

"When will violence become tolerable for you?"

"Never. Nevertheless I would probably make use of it."

"When?"

"If someone came too close to my little wing."

"Your what?"

"My daughter."

"Ah, the great Benezia has a weakness."

"I tear you to pieces, Saren."

"I like you slowly, Benezia."

"Had I known that, I would have threatened you sooner."

Laughing, the Turian pulled her in and warmed her up.

"You could really convince me, Nezzy."

\-----------

She'd done it before and she'd do it again. Benezia took a deep breath and entered the Sovereign.


End file.
